Les sucettes
by soffie
Summary: Réponse au défi L5 proposé par Lola Reeds sur le site d’ombre et folie, prenant corps sur une chanson de Serge Gainsbourg, Les Sucettes.Tranche de vie adolescente juste après la patrouille des préfets en chef de Poudlard. Léger AU.


Réponse au défi L5 proposé par Lola Reeds sur le site d'ombre et folie, prenant corps sur une chanson de Serge Gainsbourg, Les Sucettes.  
  
**AVERTISSEMENT** : ceci est un **slash**, il décrit dont des relations entre hommes, merci de ne pas venir se plaindre si vous ne tenez pas conte de cet avertissement.  
  
**AVERTISSEMENT 2** : Au cas ou, les homophobes, ne vont pas aimer, ils peuvent partir maintenant avant de commencer la lecture.  
  
**Discamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et les paroles de la chanson non plus. En faite je possède pas grand chose !!  
  
**Résumer** : Tranche de vie adolescente juste après la patrouille des préfets en chef de Poudlard. Léger AU.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_**"Annie aime les sucettes,**_

_**Les sucettes à l'anis.**_

_**Les sucettes à l'anis**_

_**D'Annie"**_  
  
La patrouille des préfets en chefs était bientôt terminée et Drago se demandait si son homologue allait garder le silence pendant encore longtemps.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. La journée avait été rude. Une mauvaise nuit, des cours ennuyeux, un entraiment de Quiddich intensif et une soirée absolument barbante à coté d'un brun totalement inattentif à lui.  
  
_**"Donnent à ses baisers**_

_**Un goût ani-**_

_**Sé. Lorsque le sucre d'orge**_

_**Parfumé à l'anis**_

_**Coule dans la gorge d'Annie,**_

_**Elle est au paradis."**  
_  
Harry n'en pouvait plus, mais quand allait finir cette journée. La présence du blondinet juste à côté de lui provoquait des coups de chaleur dans son corps. Surtout dans une zone située entre le bas du ventre et le haut des jambes.

Des cauchemars, des cours horribles surtout ceux commun avec serpentard, une prise de bec avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'arriverait sûrement jamais à le comprendre totalement. Le pire de tout ayant été l'invasion de sa bulle par une rouquine un peu trop exubérante et totalement accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher. ( pas trouver une autre expression moi -- )  
  
_**"Pour quelques pennies,Annie**_

_**A ses sucettes à l'anis.**_

_**Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux,**_

_**La couleur des jours heureux."**_

Enfin de retour dans sa chambre, Drago s'écroula littéralement sur son lit. Le sommeil le fuyait totalement. Il se retourna et se tourna pendant de longues minutes avant de renoncer définitivement et de ce dire qu'une douche chaude ne lui ferait absolument aucun mal.  
  
_**"Annie aime les sucettes,**_

_**Les sucettes à l'anis.**_

_**Les sucettes à l'anis**_

_**D'Annie"**  
_  
Harry pataugeait depuis 5 bonnes minutes dans la baignoire des préfets, sentant ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Une image lui revient subitement en mémoire et de nouveau une sensation étrange le prit. Une réaction naturelle d'un membre turgescent commençait à le titillé fortement.

Se sentant seul et parfaitement à l'aise, il descendit une de ses mains et frôla l'organe qui se redit encore plus.

Il commença alors à faire de lents va et vient imaginant que c'était un certain serpentard aux cheveux bond qui le caressait ainsi.  
  
_**"Donnent à ses baisers**_

_**Un goût ani-**_

_**Sé. Lorsqu'elle n'a sur la langue**_

_**Que le petit bâton,**_

_**Elle prend ses jambes à son corps**_

_**Et retourne au drugstore."**  
_  
Drago était totalement stupéfait par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Potter en train de faire des travaux manuels. Il n'arrivait pas à défaire ses yeux du spectacle frappant qui justement le rendait étroit dans ses sous-vêtements.

Plus par réflexe sa main migra vers le sud et frotta ses organes reproducteurs. Merlin que le brun pouvait être sexy.

Un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où le griffondor souffrait son nom entre ses lèvres dessécher par le plaisir.

_**"Pour quelques pennies, Annie**_

_**A ses sucettes à l'anis.**_

_**Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux,**_

_**La couleur des jours heureux."**  
_  
Harry se retourna d'un seul coup au bruit qu'il avait perçu près de la porte d'entré. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir l'arrogant Drago Malfoy avec une main dans son caleçon en train de se donner du plaisir en le matant.

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur le prit. Il sortit de son bain sans prendre la peine d'attraper une serviette.

Le brun aperçu une lueur d'envie et de désir passer dans les yeux du bond au moment où il se laissa tomber aux pieds de Drago. Harry débarrassa son homologue de cet encombrant morceau de tissu et prit dans sa bouche l'objet qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps de goûter.  
  
_**"Lorsque le sucre d'orge**_

_**Parfumé à l'anis**_

_**Coule dans la gorge d'Annie,**_

_**Elle est au paradis."  
**_  
Lorsque Drago se répandit dans la cavité buccale d'Harry, tous deux savaient que la nuit ne faisait que commencer et que leurs vies en seraient à jamais changées.


End file.
